Abraham Whistler (Earth-26320)
| Death = | HistoryText = Abraham Whistler is a vampire hunter and mentor to Blade. Abraham Whistler was once a happily married man with two daughters and a beautiful wife. He lived a normal life and his family lived comfortably. But all of that changed one night when a drifter came, seeking dinner and place to rest for a while before continuing on his way. Whistler let the man in - only to regret that decision for the rest of his life. The drifter was a vampire, and a sadistic one at that. After torturing the family - mainly Whistler - for a while, he then tried to force Whistler to decide which order his family would die in. But Whistler refused, struggling to stop the vampire from killing his wife and daughters. He was unable to, and a few hours before dawn, the vampire left him with a damaged leg and some other injuries, and the corpses of his family, drained dry. Since then, Whistler has dedicated himself to hunting down vampires, learning about their ways and customs, and shut himself off from the world, until one night few years after his family's death. After a particularly rough night, he went to a bar, got himself drunk, and ended up sleeping with one of the locals. The next morning he explained to her that he was on the run from a powerful organization and she was in danger if they found out he'd gotten involved with her. He left her with a name and took her number and address, just in case he needed to get in touch with her should something happen. But the one night stand had a big consequence - a daughter, whom Whistler found out about not long after her birth, and he almost panicked, forcing his one time lover and daughter to move somewhere else and change their names. He was determined not to lose this new family of his to the vampires. Certain they were safe, he then left them to fend for themselves after giving them a substantial amount of money he'd earned from stealing from the vampires and their familiars, checking in on them every so often, though for the most part keeping them ignorant. Several years later, he met up with a young boy who he'd almost mistaken for a vampire - Eric Brooks, a half vampire, half human miracle. He took the Daywalker in, teaching him to use his powers and was able to create a serum to sate the bloodlust Eric suffered. The two of them became a team, Eric taking on the name Blade, and since then they have stayed together and fought the vampires as partners. In the recent years though, Whistler was diagnosed with lung cancer from his smoking, and he realized that without him, Blade would be alone. Determined Blade wouldn't have to fight the war on his own, Whistler secretly began forming a team of vampire hunters. Around the same time, Abigail Whistler showed up, having tracked her father down, determined to know who had left her and her mother alone, supporting them every so often. Whistler reluctantly told her everything only to have an even more determined girl on his hands - one that wanted to follow in his footsteps. Seeing it was useless, and that no matter what she would get herself involved, he put her on the team, thankful that she would at least have others with her and he would be able to check up on her. A year ago, Whistler was nearly beaten to death by Deacon Frost goons, and shot himself in attempts to save himself from life as a vampire. His suicide was in vain though, and he came back, only to be kidnapped by the vampires working for Eli Damaskinos, who saw Whistler as a great advantage over the Daywalker and someone who could prove useful. Kept as a prisoner and tortured regularly, Whistler was just recently saved by Blade, and given a cure for the vampirism. He isn't happy about the current alliance between Blade and the vampires, and senses something between Blade and Nyssa, as well as resents Scud, but has gone along with what's been happening. After the vampires succeed in framing Blade for the killing of several humans (who were in fact familiars being used as bait). Blade is made public enemy number one, the FBI storm his base. Abraham sacrifices himself during the destruction of the base. | Powers = | Trivia = * The character Abraham Whistler is played by actor Kris Kristofferson. * Abraham Whistler was created exclusively for the film. Although Whistler did appear in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series before his film appearance, David S. Goyer claims that Whistler was taken directly from him, right under his nose. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Former Vampires Category:1998 Character Debuts